


Инновации

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди R+ [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: На самые сложные вопросы всегда найдутся простые и условно верные ответы.





	Инновации

**Author's Note:**

> автор [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/10048)

— Смотри, в данной точке она сфокусировала объект и рванула за тобой. — Роуди зациклил отрезок видео и протянул планшет Тони. — В полёте ты несколько раз менял форму и уходил в стелс, пропадая с моего радара. Не сомневаюсь: использовал что-то ещё. Семнадцать минут, Тони. Семнадцать минут гонки на равных, и мы раньше не сталкивались с таким типом ракет.

— Знаю. Уже просканировал: заряд высокой мощности для малой зоны поражения, точечное уничтожение цели. И если догадливость мне не изменяет, то подарок специально для нас: по личным меркам, фасону и предпочтениям. Но я бы предпочёл игрушку чуть умнее прочих, а не ультимативный уничтожитель нового поколения. — Тони вздохнул, вглядываясь в монитор. — Пятница, прогрузки проекцию, рассчитай скорость и траекторию полета, создай инфографик маршрута: важны любые колебания и отклонения.

— Начинаю анализ и расчёт. Будет готово через двадцать минут.

— Спасибо, дорогая. — Улыбнувшись, Тони направился к выходу. — Роуди, что думаешь о кофе с сэндвичами или парой стейков? Не видел еду со вчерашнего дня.

 

Переместившись этажом выше, они расположились в малой столовой. Пятница спроектировала на стол процесс реконструирования, в который Тони безотрывно вносил уточнения, пока Роуди не стукнул перед ним тарелкой и чашкой, намекая, зачем они сюда выбирались, но вскоре раздался звонок, и он, извинившись, сначала отошел к двери, а после и вовсе за нею скрылся. Очередные военные тайны.

После пришествия Таноса многие контрактники будто растеряли боевой дух и подали в отставку, перестав верить в армию и лично расписавшись в собственном бессилии перед суперлюдьми и космосом. Острая нехватка кадров и личная просьба правительства вновь вернули полковника Роудса в строй, пусть и на правах бессменного консультанта и координатора. Видя, как друг загорелся идеей, Тони, пару недель спустя, не без гордости презентовал ему часть помещений, оборудованных под личный командный пункт, в который Роуди сейчас и направился, сославшись на срочность дела. По всему выходило, что их сегодняшние махинации не остались без внимания и предстояло придумать подробный, но максимально сухой отчёт о классической ближневосточной операции. Стандартной, без признаков нового вооружения. Пока Тони не отметал вариант проверки — не стоило посвящать военных в подробности. Адресная ракета воздух-воздух почти треть часа гоняла его над обветшалым городком, прежде чем удалось увести её на пустошь и уничтожить одним прицельным репульсорным залпом. Её, но не взрывную волну. Тони бы высмеял себя за глупость, как навернувшийся на ровном месте, не будь уверен, что только в полевых условиях и выявляются критически слабые стороны. И тем не менее, болело всё: тело, бёдра, спина, особенно ломило шею — словно без костюма протормозил порядка мили, вспахивая крестьянские поля получше любого из орудий агропрома. Но в пику отдыху Тони поставил задачу разобраться, каким образом навигационной новинке удалось с максимальной точностью зацепиться и присесть на хвост его, казалось бы, безупречной технике.

 

— Процесс завершён. Вывести результат тут или вернётесь в мастерскую? Без высокочастотных проекторов мне не прогрузить точный макет события.

— Тогда возвращаемся? — Тони впихнул тарелку в пищевой лифт, закинув поверх ещё пару сэндвичей, если работа затянется надолго.

— Хорошее решение, — спокойно заметила Пятница, и Тони на мгновение задумался о цели одобрения, но вспомнив о времени, которое всегда играет не в его пользу, торопливо направился к лестнице, на ходу растирая саднящие руки и шею. Возможно, несколько часов отдыха ему все-таки не помешали бы.

 

— Сэр, во время обработки я заметила кое-что интересное. — Пятница начала выстраивать площадку события, охватывающую часть территории битвы. — Вы знаете, что не являлись первоначальной целью? — В подтверждение, она масштабировала отрезок действия, выделяя траекторию первых секунд полета конусообразной ракеты.

— Вижен? — Тони отставил вторую за вечер чашку кофе, разглядывая фигуру андроида. — Ты уверена?

— Более чем. Господин Вижен являлся мишенью первые шесть секунд, пока в радиусе тысячи шестисот футов не оказались вы.

— Дай угадаю, в дальнейшем дистанцию в тысячу шестьсот футов я так и не преодолел.

— Подтверждаю. Тысяча четыреста пятьдесят футов в наибольшей точке отрыва.

— Занятно. Можешь составить нашу сравнительную таблицу? Найди физические соответствия, исключи преобладающие в прочих объектах-участниках и рассортируй по убыванию.

— В процентах?

— Да.

 

Глядя на развертывающиеся линии графика, Тони буквально чувствовал поднимающееся изнутри негодование с щепоткой страха. Если в сегодняшней заварушке тестировался способ отслеживания объектов с вибраниумом, то у наводчиков очевидно имелся доступ к внутренним файлам системы Мстителей. О процессе создания Вижена знали единицы. Сразу после событий в Заковии все исследования доктора Чо были вычищены и искажены с целью затереть деятельность Альтрона и оградить нового члена команды от возможного преследования. Тони не был параноиком, но и не давал никому полный доступ к архивным файлам, доверяя многоступенчатой системе запросной защиты и храня особо ценные на максимально изолированных личных серверах.

— Пятница, кто последний обращался к файлам касательно Вижена?

— За последние два месяца только вы. До этого — Ванда, доктор Беннер. Не имею права лезть в личную жизнь, но могу заверить, что их интересовали лишь биологические характеристики объекта.

— Ясно. Ты завершила анализ остаточных фрагментов снаряда? Каков временной период их создания, отливки, обработки?

— Судя по состоянию покрытия, начальным этапам естественной коррозии и внутренней диффузии сплава, оболочка создавалась за полтора-два года до непосредственного использования. Остатки взрывчатого вещества проанализировать не удалось, химические свойства искажены вследствие контакта с воздухом.

— Мало о чем говорит, — подытожил Тони, обводя взглядом формулы. — Начинку могли залить позже или создать раньше.

 

— Я бы рекомендовала отправить запрос на сделки с вибраниумом, произведённые за последние несколько лет, если вы уверены, что дело в нём.

— Да, ты права, но это займёт по меньшей мере пару дней. — Тони усмехнулся, вспоминая упрямство Шури, хотя и вновь возвращенный Т’чалла не отличался особой сговорчивостью без погружения в подробности дела, и всё же он казался предпочтительней. — Отправь в Ваканду запрос, не уточняя детали. Если спросят, настаивай на прямой линии с королём. На сегодня всё, но попытайся ещё раз воспроизвести состав взрывчатки, мне необходимы все возможные элементы и соединения, попадающие свойствами в конечный итог.

— Поняла. Вы собираетесь спать?

— Да, думаю попробовать, раз тут мало что вырисовывается. — Тони поднялся с кресла, захватил с собой чашку и направился к выходу из мастерской, хмурясь и пытаясь повторно обмозговать ситуацию. В личные комнаты решил не подниматься: держать руку на пульсе удобнее из положения шаговой доступности. Если ответ из Ваканды не пришёл незамедлительно, значит, Т’чалла свяжется с ним утром.

 

Наскоро приняв душ, Тони завалился в одну из комнат отдыха, запросил у Пятницы прогрев помещения и распластался на разложенном диване, высчитывая новый концепт отражающих частиц, гасящих очевидные вибраниумные колебания. Настроение ушло в глубокий минус и не вылавливалось даже мыслью о дневном поступке Питера, с его внезапным приливом прилюдной тактильности, который минута в минуту их прибытия на базу, спрыгнул откуда-то с крыши и под незначительное приветствие растрепал Тони волосы, вытряхивая песок, пробежался тёплыми пальцами по шее, мазнул ладонью вниз по спине, и, в миг отогнав всю ломоту в теле, воззвал к волнению там, где уместнее спокойство. И даже взглядом осудить не получилось — пацан моментально отвернулся, стягивая маску, и, кинув лукавый взгляд из-под завитков взмокшей чёлки, стремительно исчез, отмазавшись своим отсутствием на прошедшей миссии, а значит, и необходимостью явки на разбор подробностей. То ли Тони показалось, то ли в голосе Питера тогда слышалась замытая обида: снова не взяли, не позвали и ещё тысяча и одно «не», которые объяснялись банальным нежеланием отрывать паучка от учёбы. На это Тони мог лишь поднять руки и сдаться, признавая то, что уже десятки раз проговаривалось. И всё же поступок возымел последствия в виде косых взглядов Роуди, Наташи и ещё, возможно, Стива, от которых до сих пор чесалось где-то между лопаток.

Их отношения с Питером, которые сам Тони характеризовал как помешательство, игрались по нотам сопливого романа прошлого века: с ночными встречами, прогулками, полётами, с записками морзянкой и одной общей тайной. И легкомысленность горчила, но уверенность бы отравляла сильнее.

 

Тони давно хотел разобраться в себе, в происходящем, свободно поразмышлять, но времени, как и всегда, не хватало. Жизнь мотала между последними аккордами войны и её последствиями, между восстановлением старых связей и стремительным искажением взглядов на привычное. К сожалению, ни отвлечься, ни отдохнуть не получилось. Загудел отмыкающий механизм, боковая дверь с шорохом отъехала в сторону, впуская поток свежего воздуха. Запрокинув голову и разглядев замершего в дверях Питера, Тони оставалось лишь хмыкнуть и смириться. Сейчас или за полгода до этого — бежать казалось бессмысленным и нелепым фарсом.

 

— Проходи. Сквозняк устроил.

Питер вздрогнул, чему-то отстраненно кивнув, и сделал шаг в комнату.

— Пятница, будь умницей. Закрой, замаскируй, экранируй и код жёлтый — на твоё усмотрение, но официально я устал, сплю и готов покусать любого, кто сунется без веской на то причины. О любом сообщай заранее.

— Извини, если мешаю…

— Ты? Нет. Если не пришёл жужжать в уши об отчетности и подготовке.

— Нет, я о другом, хотя тебе тоже вряд ли понравится. Они догадываются.

О чем, кто и как догадывается — пояснять нужды не было. Последние полгода Питера до трясучки и дрожи в коленях беспокоил всего один вопрос. Тот, который Тони считал относительно простым, но требующим определенных условий прояснения. И пока планеты не складывались в ряд, успокоить Питера было нечем.

— И ты решил мне сообщить? — Тони усмехнулся, перевернулся, принимая сидячее положение и потянулся, прислушиваясь к хрусту суставов.

— Нет. Предупредить. — Питер насупился, мусоля растянутый край футболки. — Не стал бы — не будь важным.

— И песок в волосах показался важным? — очевидно забавляясь, Тони одним рывком поднялся с дивана, направляясь к в миг закаменевшему Питеру, но, ускорившись, прошёл мимо него, прямиком к бару. Открыл дверцу холодильника, выуживая бутылку минералки. В тишине пшик, с которым отвинтилась крышка, прозвучал оглушающе.

— Так что? — Тони оглянулся, окидывая взглядом напрягшегося Питера, который так и не повернулся, предпочитая стоять вполоборота. Напряженный, сведенный в одну чёткую линию от шеи до пят, и только голова опущена вниз.

— А если и так? Мистер Старк…

— Кхм.

— Тони! Хорошо. — Питер вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и начал заново, уже тише: — Я переживал, испугался, не сдержался. Бывает. Но сколько можно? — Он принялся снова теребить футболку, уставившись помутневшим взглядом в стену. — На прошлой неделе уже раз пять или шесть сбегал от разговоров. А раньше и не догадывался, что всех интересует чужая жизни.

— И кто же любознательный? Тётушка Мэй, Наташа, Клинт, Роуди? Или наш вездесущий Капитан? Кто?

Питер что-то невнятно пробурчал, все заметнее переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно подбирался и отсюда дать дёру.

— Ну так? — Мягко ступая с пятки на носок, Тони в три шага сократил расстояние, и замер за спиной Питера, обдавая горячим дыханием порозовевшее ухо.

— Не смешно.

— А разве смеюсь? Если хочешь говорить — говори. Не хочешь — не будем. Главное, чтобы себя зря голову не забивал и мою не морочил. У меня нервы не железные, в отличии от… — Мстительно ухмыльнувшись, Тони размахнулся, и со смачным шлепком водрузил ладонь на расслабленную ягодицу.

— Ауч! — Питер вздрогнул и покосился себе за спину — В перчатке?

— Нет… — Настала очередь Тони замешкаться, но он переключился, и, обхватив Питера, под звучный «ох» прижал к себе, втираясь пахом в напрягшийся зад. Второй рукой огладил спину и спустился ниже, запуская пальцы под резинку штанов. — И часто без белья разгуливаешь?

— По особым праздника, четвергам и в полнолуние.

Пару раз брыкнувшись, Питер выгнулся и повернул голову к Тони, ткнувшись носом ему щёку, коротко прижался губами к губам, лизнул верхнюю, и, спустившись короткими поцелуями, игриво прикусил линию челюсти. И наконец-то стал похож на того Питера, который, по возвращению с того света, пару месяцев кружил вокруг Тони, как почуявшая запах крови акула, и не отстал, пока не свёл с ума упорством, взглядами, откровениями, пока не пролез под кожу, безошибочно находя слабые места и отметая слабые протесты. И ведь добился своего, будучи сметён, смят и заласкан до хныканья и всхлипов.

— Ты в душе хоть был?

Тони прижался носом к взъерошенной макушке, вдыхая хвойно-мятный аромат.

— Сам угадаешь?

— Не ёрничай.

Раздался очередной звонкий шлепок. Возмущенное шипение. И тихий смешок. Оттащив Питера к дивану, Тони развернул лицом к себе, усадил на колени и запустил руки под футболку, оглаживая изгиб спины и короткий пух на пояснице. Зубами прихватил топорщащийся сквозь белёсую тонкую ткань сосок, лизнул, оттянул, прижал за дёрнувшиеся бёдра ближе, с удовольствием ощущая ткнувшийся в живот стояк. Питер охнул и завозился, сдвинул чёрную лямку майки, покрывая плечо Тони беспорядочными поцелуями. С усилием качнулся, опрокинул их обоих на диван и сполз ниже, подрагивающими пальцами стягивая с Тони штаны. Тони приподнялся на локтях, когда Питер, поймав его взгляд, широко и голодно лизнул прижатый к животу член, всасывая и дразня языком головку. Вздрогнув и на мгновение прикрыв глаза, Тони полностью сел. Питер рванулся следом, но Тони тут же его оттянул, мягко дёрнув за волосы.

— И в кого такой прыткий? — Тони усмехнулся и переместил руку на щеку Питера, большим пальцем разглаживая сведённые брови. — Я сейчас не готов к акробатике, хочешь сделать приятное — давай массаж.

Глаза Питера просветлели, и он заозирался, как Тони мигом сообразил, в поисках масла.

— Слева, за подушками. Думал сам себе что-нибудь разомну.

Тони потянулся, выуживая пластиковый пузырёк и, вложив в подставленную ладонь, подтянул боксёры, стряхнул с лодыжек штаны, стянул с себя майку и улёгся на живот. Следом и Питер забрался на диван, перекинул ногу ему через бёдра, усаживаясь сверху, не опускаясь, пахом едва касаясь ягодиц.

— У тебя синяки. Может лучше мазь принесу? — неуверенно начал Питер, но тут же ойкнул, получив болезненный щипок в бедро. — Ладно, ладно.

Вылив масло на ладонь, он осторожно коснулся плеч Тони, медленно втирая, гладя, очерчивая мышцы спины и сведенные лопатки. В комнате отчетливо запахло апельсинами.

— Можешь не нежничать, не стеклянный. — Тони повернул голову на бок, расслабляясь и чувствуя, как движения Питера приобретают уверенность. Чем дольше его мяли, потирали, разглаживая кожу, обводя ловкими пальцами каждый бугорок, тем сильнее Тони жалел о первоначальном плане. Тянущая боль и усталость сошли на нет, и в итоге он, улучив момент, развернулся, роняя Питера на себя. Вгляделся в удивленные глаза, чмокнул сначала в нос, потом в губы, обнял, прижимая ближе, и, толкнувшись бёдрами вперёд, углубил поцелуй, одной рукой стягивая с Питера штаны, второй сжимая и оттягивая правую ягодицу.

— Подожди. — Питер поерзал, заводя руку за спину — Я вроде как готовился. — он покраснел, нащупывая руку Тони, и, обхватив её, приложил к основанию пробки.

— Готовился значит… — пробормотал Тони. Сознательно ли он упустил момент, когда Питеру окончательно сорвало крышу или самостоятельно один за другим расшатывал его барьеры? Стоило бы разобраться, но не сейчас. Не когда пальцы крутят гладкий стопор пробки, почти вынимая, преодолевая сопротивление мышц и сразу вгоняя обратно под аккомпанемент прерывистых вздохов. Коротко поцеловав Питера во вспотевший висок, он окончательно вытащил пробку, отбрасывая её куда-то к стене. Провёл пальцами, убедившись в наличие смазки, стянул с себя боксёры и приставил член ко входу, уместив между подрагивающих ягодиц.

— А теперь сам.

Питер, казалось, сначала не понял слов, вперив в губы Тони мутный взгляд, но пару раз качнулся назад, развёл ноги шире, и нащупав рукой его член, направил внутрь себя, протолкнул головку, выгнулся, качнулся вбирая дюйм за дюймом, закусив губу и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Тони впитывал его эмоции как очередное откровение, чувствуя, как Питер напрягает мышцы и начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, с вдумчивой сосредоточенностью, водя руками по торсу Тони, царапая блядскую дорожку, вминая ладони в напряженный пресс, цепляя и выкручивая соски. И всё быстрее, ярче, уверенней. К концу Питер начал задыхаться и, склонившись вплотную, зажав свой член между их животами, вцепился в плечи Тони, яростно целуя и прикусывая его губы, не пытаясь сдерживать стоны и дрожь, охватившую тело. Тони тоже подбирался к развязке, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от Питера, подмахивая бёдрами и искренне кляня усталость, не дающую перевернуться, закинуть стройные ноги на плечи и втрахивать его в диван, оттягивая оргазм и вслушиваясь в прерывистую ругань.

В какой-то момент Питер прижался к Тони особенно плотно, обнял, ткнулся лицом в широкое плечо и, прикусив кожу, с сипением кончил ему на живот, зализывая место укуса и продолжая инертно двигаться, поджимая мышцы так плотно, что и Тони вскоре последовал за ним, сдавив пальцами вспотевшие гладкие бёдра.

— Только и радует, что с тобой я умру затраханным, но удовлетворённым, — пошутил Тони, переводя дыхание, и подтянул Питера выше, укладывая на себя, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу и ловя его ленивый, но серьёзный, открыто-изучающий взгляд, — Эй, не заставляй меня думать, что тебе не понравилось.

Питер, не сумев сдержать улыбки, словно стряхнул ненужные мысли, комфортно растёкся поверх Тони, постепенно съезжая в бок.

— Я бы не отказался от душа. Чувствую себя немного использованным. — он потянулся, оглаживая рукой грудь Тони, цепляя до боли чувствительный сейчас сосок, — Массаж, поза, ещё и внутри теперь всё хлюпает.

— Совсем распустился. — Тони усмехнулся и хлопнул Питера по расслабленной заднице, пробрался меж ягодиц и вогнал сразу два пальца в растянутый пульсирующий анус. — Но тебе идёт. — Он хохотнул под негодующим взглядом.

 

Душ принимали вместе. Последнее время Тони всего хотелось вместе с Питером: вместе просыпаться и засыпать, вместе работать в мастерской, вместе обсуждать интересы и новости, вместе выходить на миссии, вместе появляться на людях, хотя бы в стенах базы Мстителей. Не как обычно, изображая прежние доверительно-близкие, но всё же полные условностей отношения, а честно и без оглядки шутить, общаться, обниматься, не стесняясь взглядов и прикосновений. Почему-то именно Тони, никогда не являвшегося сторонником телесных контактов вне секса, теперь неумолимо тянуло прикасаться, прижимать, ощупывать Питера, будто по десятку раз за день желая убедиться, что он не мираж. Ускользающий меж пальцами пепел ощущался до ужаса чётко.

А Питер ластился к рукам, отдавая даже больше чем принимал, — до сих пор неуверенно, с затаённой тоской и не до конца понятной Тони причиной сдерживаться, но как можно чаще, стараясь урвать любой момент близости, мимолётный взгляд или касание. Это подкупало, заставляло Тони желать большего и с иногда чрезмерным собственничеством утягивать Питера подальше от других, выстраивая вокруг стену эксклюзивных тем и дел, недоступных посторонним.

 

— Сегодня что-то произошло?

Питер тряхнул волосами, разбрызгивая капли воды, и натянул чистую футболку. После горячего душа его светлая кожа казалась слегка порозовевшей, даже румяной. И Тони закусил губу, представляя алый цвет округлой задницы, если удастся подвести Питера к идее порки. Или найти повод — поставил он заметкой на будущее.

— Скорее да, чем нет, — уклончиво ответил Тони. — Если не слишком устал, то предлагаю покопаться в расчётах. Свежий взгляд не помешает.

Улыбнувшись, Питер согласно кивнул, и, сделав им по чашке чая с лимоном и мёдом, уселся за низкий журнальный столик, на котором Тони уместил планшет и спроецировал в воздух сразу пять интерактивных мониторов.

— Кому-то не хватило войны?

Вопрос Питера был риторический, хотя и не лишенный смысла. Мир строился на войнах, за счёт них эволюционировал и развивался. После Таноса воцарился хаос: наскоро склеенное из остатков власти правительство грызлось между собой, пока мирное население заливалось траурной истерией и лепило ком негодования, грозящий прокатиться волной революционной анархии. В этот раз повезло. Почти ведь не считается? Но и после успешно возвращенных мир продлился недолго. Те, кто почуял свободу, власть и безнаказанность, не спешили расставаться с новообретенным опытом. Вооруженные группировки появлялись подобно грибам после дождя — в сдобренной питательной среде. Работы Мстителям хватало.

Тони погладил Питера плечу, прижимая к себе, и мимолетно поцеловал в висок.

— С чего ты решил, что дело в вибраниуме? — проследив взглядом расчёты, Питер нахмурился, добравшись до строки вывода. — Ты добавил его в костюм? Разгадал структуру? Сумел воссоздать аналог? А как же наноботы? Они не умели выстраивать даже приблизительно похожий материал.

— Поверь, это он. В любом другом случае точность и легкость обнаружения невозможны и…

Питер прервал его на полуслове:

— Это-то я знаю. Откуда в тебе его больше, чем в Вижене?

Тут Тони подобрался, поджал губы и увёл взгляд в сторону, лишь разжигая подозрительность Питера. Воцарилась недолгая тишина. Тони молчал, Питер сканировал его взглядом, пытаясь считать что-то важное. Наконец сделав вывод, он наклонился и слегка обиженно шепнул Тони на ухо:

— А от тебя им пахнет. Постоянно.

— Чем?

— Металлом. Вибраниумом. Как от Вижена, щита Кэпа, руки Баки. Я чую, чувствую. В чем дело, Тони?

Дело не в Тони — дело в окружающих, в мире, в Питере. В чёртовой основе всей жизни и экосистемы.

 

Тони нехотя развернулся, потянулся рукой к щеке Питера, огладил скулу, спустился к губам и надавил на них большим пальцем. Питер послушно приоткрыл рот. Такой доверчивый, хоть в глазах и очевиден застывший вопрос. Тони протолкнул палец дальше, проезжаясь по ровной кромке белых зубов. Во рту Питера теплое, почти жаркое дыхание опалило кожу.

— Кусай.

Питер непонимающе моргнул, но слегка сжал челюсть.

— Кусай сильнее. Ты можешь. Пробуй прокусить до крови.

Зрачки Питера расширились, он упрямо мотнул головой, пытаясь отстраниться, но пальцы Тони мертвой хваткой впились ему в челюсть. Почти до боли. Питер ещё раз дёрнулся, уже сильнее, но снова безрезультатно.

— Пусти, я понял.

Тони осторожно разжал пальцы, боясь обнаружить на коже Питера синяки. Но тот перехватил его руку, не давая убрать. Коснулся поцелуем центра ладони, втянул носом воздух, на проверку лизнул, помял, потёр, пытаясь в чем-то удостовериться.

— Чувствительность есть, а кровеносную систему не доработал или не собираешься? Реакция на раздражители?

Тон Питера был ровный, даже слишком — с его-то эмоциональностью. У Тони внутри похолодело и надрывно завыл ветер, предрекая нехорошее .

— Давай нормально. — Тони высвободил руку и уселся ровнее, заглядывая Питеру в глаза.

— Нет, нормально можно было раньше. Теперь уже по-любому. Но мне правда интересно. Докуда дошёл?

И Тони сдался, начиная рассказывать:

— Эта рука полностью и левая нога до колена. Кости, структура кожи: все скопировано до мельчайших подробностей. На вид, на ощупь, даже на вес не отличишь, пока я не окажусь в отключке. Координация движений напрямую подключена к нервным окончаниям.

— Чувствуешь?

— Тебя беспокоит лишь это? Меркантильный паучок. Чувствую себя использованным, — передразнил Тони Питера, но впервые за десяток несправедливо долгих минут почти расслабился, кривя губы в подобии улыбки. — Да, все центры удовольствия и чувствительность также соответствуют оригиналу.

— Ты мне хоть собирался рассказывать? Ещё кто-то знает?

— Да, но позже. Нет, никто.

— Позже — когда? Когда распилишь себя на куски или, не дай бог, откинешься в процессе?

— Питер, всё сложнее. У меня вибраниумные кости и пластины в средних слоях мышц, искусственный кожный покров, нервы, вены, гоняющие вместо крови чистую энергию. Как думаешь, каким я наметил итог?

— Целиком? — от собственной догадливости голос Питера затух, так же как и понимающий, слишком умный взгляд. — Когда всё началось?

— Немногим позже Титана. — Тони поймал Питера за руку, развернул к себе и откинулся спиной на диван, утягивая его следом, — В той битве… — он поправил себя: — В том проигрыше я повредил ногу, чувствительность так и не вернулась, меня подлатали, но чувствовать себя менее поломанным я не перестал.

— Не смог остановиться на ноге?

— Не захотел. — Уткнувшись носом в пушистую макушку, Тони прикрыл на секунду глаза, как перед прыжком в пропасть, хотя даже тогда предпочёл бы смотреть на мир не прячась. — Знаешь, сейчас я собираюсь сказать самую охрененно глупую и простую вещь на свете. Я хочу жить. Дальше, больше и дольше. Слишком эгоистичное и несоразмерно амбициозное желание. Мне даже за него немного страшно.

— Тебе не страшно, а стыдно, — справедливо подытожил Питер, водя пальцами по обнимающей его руке: здоровой, тёплой и покрытой жестковатой порослью темных волос. — Я правильно понял, что остальной мир, люди, и, вполне возможно, большая часть команды вряд ли узнают чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

— Нет, Мстителям мне придётся рассказать, пока в очередной раз не оказался в ситуации, где мое опозоренное достоинство засияет ярче солнца в локонах Златовласки.

— Понятно. Так конечная цель бессмертие?

— Как получится, я не загадываю. И сразу оговорюсь, что делиться, создавать упрощённый аналог и запускать в массовое производство не планирую.

— Повеяло сдохшим альтруизмом.

— Благоразумием, — поправил Тони Питера и прядь в его волосах, которую осторожно завёл ему за ухо. — Ты не глупее меня, в чём-то даже умнее. К бессмертию человечество не готово, и я к нему не готов. Сейчас считай за необходимость, а после ещё будет время обсудить вопрос.

— Это все очень интересно, — зевнув, пробормотал Питер, — но давай переберёмся на подушки и ты мне расскажешь как отпиливал себе руку и куда прятал улики.

— О, это отличная сказка на ночь, — подтвердил Тони, осторожно вылезая из-под Питера, и потянулся за свалившимся с дивана пледом. — У нас есть пара-тройка часов, а потом, боюсь, мне придётся сочинять правдоподобную историю для Т’чаллы и его не в меру умной сестрички о том, куда и на какие нужды ушёл щедро дарованный мне за спасение вселенной вибраниум.

— Ещё и врун, — укоризненно прошептал Питер и поднялся на ноги, плавно перебираясь на диван и перекатываясь поближе к стенке.

— Ложь во благо, когда того требуют обстоятельства. — Тони развёл руками, усмехнувшись, когда Питер в ответ лишь пожал плечами, показывая своё если не полное, то близкое к принятию безразличие. Главное — с ситуацией они справились относительно безболезненно. Хотя Тони справедливо полагал, что отоспавшийся и бодрый Питер будет ещё не единожды трясти тему, по мере сил влезая в каждый касающийся здоровья и безопасности вопрос. Также перебравшись на диван, Тони притянул Питера к себе и, потеревшись бородой о заманчиво выступающий шейный позвонок, пробрался руками под футболку, распластав ладонь на мерно вздымающемся тёплом животе.

— Руку отпилил быстро, со страху и под ударной дозой препаратов — мало что почувствовал. Хотел уничтожить, но её сестра не поднялась. Могу подарить, как трофей или на память.

— Обойдусь. Только не вздумай готовить. Знаешь, как бывает в ужастиках. Сразу почую и откручу вторую без наркоза.

— Злобный и грозный паук, — хмыкнул Тони. — А тебе не станет меня жаль?

— Как тебе не стало жаль меня, пока терялся, что с тобой происходит и почему ты всё чаще молчишь и буквально выпихиваешь меня с базы, что-то скрывая?

Убедившись, что обида в голосе Питера даже не слышна, Тони лишь отметил на будущее: максимальные честность и открытость в их случае весомо предпочтительней.

Питер завозился, поворачиваясь к Тони лицом. Глаза не открыл, но закинул на него ногу и руку и уложил голову на сгиб плеча, касаясь носом шеи. И стало тепло, почти хорошо, почти так, как надо.

— А себя потерять не боишься? — сонно пробормотал Питер, будто случайно вспомнив нечто важное. — Я про наш проект переноса сознания. Понимаю, какой метод ты собрался использовать.

— С тобой — не потеряю, — слегка уверенней, чем полагалось бы, шепнул Тони.

— Тогда вперёд в светлое будущее? — Питер улыбнулся и, нащупав рукой тёплую ладонь протеза, обхватил, сжимая, в явной надежде, что Тони почувствует. Металлические пальцы ответно дёрнулись, сдавливая сильнее чем обычно. Тони слегка потянул Питера, ещё больше укладывая его на себя, обнял крепко, почти мешая дышать, прикусил розоватую мочку уха и прошептал тихо, но чётко:

— Ещё увидим. Шансы есть.


End file.
